


What's Left

by InsaneInTheMembrane



Category: who the hecc knows - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneInTheMembrane/pseuds/InsaneInTheMembrane
Summary: Deception finds another virus stranded near a canyon.... Things happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Deception would keep driving.   
"What a nice time to ride..."  
Rain poured heavily on the car, but then he saw someone in the road, sitting down and crying, alone.. in the rain.  
"Are you okay?"  
"N-no!"  
"Aww... I can help you..."  
Elijah would glitch, and Deception would too.   
Elijah would look at him.   
"Y-you glitched..."  
"Yeah... What's your name?"  
"E-Elijah..."  
"Mine is Deception."   
Deception bridal-style carried Eli to the car, putting him into the passenger seat.   
He would shut the door and get in the drivers side.   
He would shut his door.  
"Why were you alone in the road?"  
"I was rejected by humanity for being cursed with this... This virus..."   
"Oh..."  
The car ride back to Deception's penthouse was silent.   
Eli and Deception went inside and fell asleep instantly in their rooms.


	2. The 1st Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things pick up...

Deception would wake up and go sit with Eli on the couch.  
Eli would look at Dec.   
"H-hi..."  
"Hi Eli."  
Eli and Dec's hands would touch, as they both would blush.   
"S-sorry...!"  
"It's okay, Eli."  
*"I.. I think I like Deception..."*  
*"What did we just do."*   
Eli would hold Deception's hand.   
Deception would blush and look at Eli.   
They would gaze into each others eyes.   
"D-Dec..."  
They would tongue kiss and blush red.  
"E-Eli!"   
"I'm sorry..."  
"It's okay....."  
Deception would hug Eli.   
"I love y-you... Eli..."  
"Me t-too...."  
They would glitch.   
This was the beginning of their relationship.


End file.
